Seto Got Run Over By A Reindeer
by tefla
Summary: A parody of the song, 'Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer' Reuploaded for Christmas 2003


Disclaimer: I don't own Seto Kaiba or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own the song 'Grandma Got Runover By a Reindeer'  
  
~*~*~*~  
Seto got run over by a reindeer,   
(Seto screams as a reindeer hits him)   
  
Walking home from Grandpa's Card Shop Christmas Eve.   
(Seto is being chased by the reindeer through the downtown area)   
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
(Santa runs after the loose reindeer)   
  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe.   
(Yugi runs up followed by the rest of the cast and starts singing with the author)   
  
He'd been drinking too much eggnog.   
(Seto drinking from a carton of eggnog)   
  
And we begged him not to go.   
(Yami kicks Seto out the door)   
  
But he'd forgotten his dueling deck,   
(Seto holds up his deck and pounds on the door begging to be let back in)   
  
And he stumbled out the door into the snow.   
(Seto trips on a patch of ice and flies face-first into a snowbank)   
  
When we found him Christmas morning,   
(Everyone stands around a spot on the street looking sad as Seto is chased by the rabid reindeer in the background)   
  
At the scene of the attack.   
(Mokuba starts crying)   
  
There were hoof-prints on his forehead,   
(The reindeer kicks Seto in the face)   
  
And incriminating Claus marks on his back.   
(Santa attempts to hit the reindeer with his sack but hits Seto instead)   
  
Seto got run over by a reindeer,   
(Seto grabs Yugi by the shirt and yells in his face, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE??? I'M ALIVE!!!!" Everyone fails to notice he exists as Seto notices the reindeer after him and runs)   
  
Walking him from Grandpa's Card shop Christmas Eve.   
("WAIT ... THIS ISN'T FAIR ...." Gets hit by reindeer)   
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
(Author is chasing Santa with a chainsaw)   
  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe.   
(Yugi grabs author, puts his arm around her while singing and doesn't notice he is choking her)   
  
Now we're all so proud of Mokuba,   
(Mokuba attempts to sing but gets crushed by the Dark Magician)   
  
He's been taking this so well.   
(Mokuba runs after the president with a flamethrower)   
  
See him in there watching Power Rangers,   
(Mokuba screams and chucks a plant at the TV when the monster gets blown up)   
  
Drinking soda and playing Monopoly with Anzu.   
(Anzu, who is dressed up like a masked-robber, grabs all the money in the bank and runs off laughing)   
  
It's not Christmas without Seto,   
(Everyone stands around laughing and having fun at their Christmas party)   
  
All the cast is dressed in black.   
(Cast runs around in tie-dyed shirts playing paintball)   
  
And we just can't help but wonder,   
(Everyone sits on the couch looking puzzled at Regis's $1,000,000 question)   
  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back.   
(Grandpa laughs manically as he throws the gifts into the fireplace)   
  
Seto got run over by a reindeer,   
(Seto stumbles onto the street attempting to recover, "WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH-" Gets taken out by the reindeer again)   
  
Walking home from Grandpa's Card shop Christmas Eve.   
(Carolers run after Seto throwing snowballs)   
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
(Author smirks with her bloody chainsaw in hand, "Well not anymore!" Yugi passes out at the sight of the blood)   
  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe.   
(Yugi is still passed out on the floor)   
  
Now the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is on the table,   
(Dragon takes a bite out of the table)   
  
And a pudding made of Feral Imp.   
(Everyone looks at the pudding and gags)   
  
And a blue & silver candle,   
(Cast looks around for a candle, but can't find one)   
  
That wouldn't have matched the hair in Seto's non-existent wig.   
(Everyone gasps "SETO HAD A WIG!?!")   
  
I've warned all my friends and neighbors,   
(Author runs around dressed in a crocodile suit and passes out fliers to random people on the street)   
  
"Better watch out for yourselves."   
(Author runs after Bakura with a fire extinguisher)   
  
They should never give a license,   
(Some guy who looks official approves Santa's license)   
  
To a guy who drives a sleigh and plays with elves.   
(Elves attack Santa's house for not paying them for the last 6,000 years)   
  
Seto got run over by a reindeer,   
(Seto gets an annoyed look on his face as he gets hit by the reindeer, yet again)   
  
Walking home from Grandpa's Card shop Christmas Eve.   
(Seto trips, falls, and slides into a tree ... getting covered in a pile of snow)   
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
(Millions of people walk past Santa's grave dropping candycanes as they go by)   
  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe!   
(Author throws a bucket of ice water on Yugi who wakes up and screams. The rest of the cast falls over laughing at the end of the song while Seto gets chased by the reindeer screaming for animal control.) 


End file.
